Sister, Brother and Mate
by BoBoMALEC
Summary: Will Bella find something she thought she lost forever? Is everything he said real? What other secrets does he have? How far will he go to get what he wants? Will she find love in a pair of crimson eyes?
1. I'm Better

~Isabella's POV~

Today is my 19th birthday.

Its also my anniversary for my change but, I know what your thinking.

I'm not a vampire I meant since that day in the woods where I was left by a vampire.

~Flashback~

"We're leaving today" Edward said after we got into the middle of the woods.

"Okay I'll make something up for Charlie after I pack my things" I replied back before a feeling of dread overcame me.

"No Bella me and my family are leaving you. You are staying here" Edward said pushing my back into a tree. I knew what was coming he always did this to me when he was stressed.

I wanted to tell the other Cullen's what he did to me everyday but, he threatened Charlie's life. So I kept it to myself I didn't dare tell a single soul what he did to me.

I had all the bites all over my body to prove it.

I was his pet, his property, his possession and nothing more than a worthless human to him.

He kept me for my blood I was his singer and every single chance he got he marked me as his pet and only his. I screamed out in pain as his teeth latched onto my neck .

I don't know how long he drank my blood but, I knew it would be the last time. I was happy about it because the first time I told him I wanted to break up with him he threatened me saying I was his singer and he was never going to let me go.

He dropped me to the ground without a care. "You will never tell anybody about this. You are nothing more than a pet so stay in your place or I will be back to finish the job and remember your blood is mine and only mine" he whispered to me before running off.

I don't know how I managed but I did I made it home. From that day I told myself I wasn't going to cry I was going to become better.

~Flashback End~

So here I am now about to head over to the reservation in La Push. I was wearing black top that was tied in the back and stopped a little ways above my belly button that was now pierced with the words "I'm A Sinner" in red.

I also had on a pair of black shorts that stopped above my knees with a pair of black gladiator sandals.

I went to open the door only to have it kicked in by Alice.

"Bella thank god your okay" she said hugging me. "Why wouldn't I be OK and what are you doing here"? I asked getting annoyed.

"I had a vision of you jumping off the cliff in La Push" she said. "Yeah Alice its called cliff diving" I said as a look of horror flashed onto her face.

"Come on we have to go stop him" Alice said dragging me from my house to her car.


	2. You Don't Know Me

So here I am being dragged to Volterra, Italy to save a stupid douche of a vampire. "Bella you have to go on foot from here he's at the clock tower" Alice said as she pulled the car over.

I quickly got out and booked it for the clock tower shoving past people. I saw Edward standing at the entrance of the tower unbuttoning his shirt.

I ran and threw my shield out which slammed him into a marble wall. I quickly closed the doors and turned around to look at Edward.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU. YOU STUPID IDIOTIC VAMPIRE" I hissed at him. "Your not aloud to talk to me like that your just a pet and how are you even still alive" Edward hissed at me.

I threw him into a wall and held him there till his face started cracking. "I am not your pet you stupid animal lover" I told him after releasing my shield.

A throat cleared behind me and I turned around to see two vampires in Volturi cloaks. One was tall and muscled and reminded me of Emmet while the other was skinny and only came to the others shoulder's.

"The Masters request your presence Cullen" the tall bodybuilder vampire said. "Tell him his service's are no longer needed Demetri" Edward said stepping closer to me.

I took a step closer to the now named Demetri. "Demetri and Felix the Masters sent me here to see what was taking so long" a extremely familiar voice said.

When she looked me in the eyes and we gasped. "JJ" I said. "Bells" Jane called out to me. Before I knew it she was pulling me into a hug. "What happened to you god I missed you so much"? Jane asked me pulling back and holding me from arms length.

"I wanted to help I begged Alec to let me help you guys but, he told me to run. I ran into a lake a little while after running I fell unconscious and got frozen there for years" I explained before Jane pulled me into another hug.

"Alec come here" Jane called through the corridor. The next thing I know I see a black haired boy sweeping me into a hug. "Hello Bella its good to see again" Alec said putting me back onto my feet.

"Come we must tell the Masters what has happened and who we have found" Jane said pulling me through the corridor. Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me back into him with a snarl.

I pushed my shield out and into him slamming him into the floor. "If you ever in you miserable life put your hands on me again I will rip your head of and set it a blaze" I said before dropping him on the floor with a long crack forming from his cheek.

"That was fucking awesome" the others yelled from behind me. "Thank you now shouldn't we be getting to your Masters"? I asked.

"Can I get a ride to the throne room kinda still human over here" I asked with a wave of my hand. "Hop on killer" Felix called crouching down some.

I hopped onto his back and steaded myself with my hands on his shoulders. Edward let out a growl but stopped when Demetri let out a snarl.

When we got to the throne room Jane pushed the huge doors open to see 3 vampires sitting on thrones. The man on the throne in the middle had long silky raven hair that I had to resist the urge to run my fingers through it and the deepest shade of crimson eyes.

His face looked like it had been carved out of marble. When we locked eyes it was like gravity wasn't holding me to the earth anymore it was him.

The man to his right had dusty blonde hair with light red eyes. The last man to his left had pale blond hair that looked white against his ruby eyes that shinned with amusement once he layed his eyes on Edward.

"Nice of you to join me although I said bring the boy back unharmed" the man in the middle said standing up

"Yes you did Master Aro but, we did not do that to the boy" Felix said gesturing to Edward.

"Then who did that much damage to him"? Aro asked as he strode over to us and took Jane's hand.

Aro closed his eyes for a few minutes and then opened them with a laugh.

"You are truly amazing my dear" Aro said releasing Jane's hand. "Well thank you" I replied back.

"Can I see if my gift will work on you"? Aro asked stepping closer to me.

I shook my head "It won't work but I can still let you see them" I answered.

He shook his head yes to me and I leaned forward a put my hand to his cheek not flinching at the cold temperature. After a few minutes I pulled away.

"Interesting so very interesting" Aro said walking back to his throne and grabbing the hands of his brother's.


	3. Start and Attack

~Isabella's POV~

Jane and Alec are still standing at my side gripping my hands like if they let go I'm going to disappear from their lives again.

I was brought out of my thoughts by my name being called. I turned my attention toward Aro and his brothers. "Isabella you will be staying here with the Volturi" Aro said gesturing for Jane to take me to the side.

Before I could react Edward was holding Jane by her neck and had his teeth at her throat. I saw Alec push his hands out and there other gaurd members about to attack but quickly stopped at Aro's signal.

"Edward you have 3 seconds to let my sister go or I will hurt you" I said putting up three fingers. He had tried my patience today and there wasn't any left.

"Your nothing but a pet, a human you can't hurt me" He said returned after my throat

"I thought you would have already learned your lesson from the cracks on your body" I said after I put all my fingers down.

"Would you look at that there are no more fingers left" I said in mock astonishment before I wrapped my shield around myself and lunged at Edward kicking him into a wall.

Jane ran over to Alec and I put my feet on his shoulders and pulled Edward's head until his head came off his body with an agonizing metallic screech

and I released his body letting it land on the floor with a thud but keeping ahold of his head which I soon dropped also.

"Are you alright J?"I asked checking her over to make sure Edward didn't start to crack the skin. Even though Jane was a vampire I was technically older than her.

"I am fine thank you Bells"Jane answered pulling me into a hug.


End file.
